The New Princess
by sydthekidhollis
Summary: A beautiful Princess from Candy Kingdom is locked in a tower by her older sis Princess Bubblegum for protection from a curse. Then the Princess meets Finn by accident which is a big problem. What will Finn do to save this new princess, his new love?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I know that I usually write Fubblegum stories... but this time I made up my own character! You'll find out her name in the next chapter. :) Anyways, I hope you guys like it! Future chapters are a lot better trust me! **

Chapter 1: Prologue

Once a little girl- a princess was born. She had sky blue gummy hair and pale blue skin.

She was the most beautiful princess anyone in the Candy Kingdom could lay eyes on.

Her parents were very proud of her.

One day though, an evil Ice Wizard cast a spell on the little princess saying "If you ever fall in love, you will be cursed to never speak again!"

He flew away with his beard thinking no body saw him.

But The little princess' big sister did.

Shortly after the spell, the princess' parents got in a terrible accident and died soon after.

It was up to the big sister to make sure- by all means that her little sister would never fall in love.

If she did, she would never speak again.

So, the loving big sister kept her little sis in a tower where she was never to come out unless there was no one else there but her.

For many years it worked.

Till one day when the little Princess was 12 years old...

**I bet you guys know who the big sister and Ice Wizard are! Hint: Little Princess is the character I made up. ;) Anyway please review and check out my poll and other story!**


	2. Love at first sight

**Now you'll see the story coming together! **

Chapter 2: Love at first sight

Princess Gummybear was wandering the Candy Castle one day while her older sister, Princess Bubblegum, was at a science convention.

She stood behind the castle door overlooking the hills out the window.

Just as she started to walk away the door busted up and a young boy- about her age- barged through and said "Bubblegum! I brought you some... who are you?"

"Umm hi. I'm Gummybear. Princess Gummybear that is." The princess responded shyly.

"Why are you here? Are you a Candy Person?" The boy asked.

"Well yes, you may not know me. I'm Princess Bubblegum's little sister. I've been locked in a tower all my life." Gummybear replied.

"Hi I'm Human... I mean Finn. I'm Finn the Human. Why have you been locked up so long?" Finn said.

The Princess looked up to Finn's face and instantly fell in love with him.

"Umm... umm..." She responded frantically looking for an answer.

"Never mind. So maybe we can hang out?" Finn asked.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" Gummybear responded immediately. "I mean... yeah that'd be cool. I have to ask my sis first though ok?"

"Ha-ha yeah that's fine. Just Treehouse by the swing... I mean swing by the Treehouse anytime you want!" Finn replied nervously. "And oh, these are for you. They were for you older sister but..." Finn trailed off and blushed.

"I understand." Gummybear said and grasped the flowers from his hands.

That's when they touched. Finn and Princess Gummybear looked directly into each others eyes. They knew that they were meant to be with each other. They both blushed and Finn turned towards the door.

"Farewell Finn!" Princess shouted out the window. "That means see you at the Treehouse this afternoon!" The princess hinted Finn.

As Finn walked home he couldn't stop thinking Gummybear. Finally, a princess he liked that was his age that wasn't evil like Flame Princess. He had to go tell Jake about it.

**~~~Yep. Big Sister was Princess Bubblegum and little Princess (The character I made up) is Princess Gummybear. Still who's the evil wizard? Find out in the next chapter! Also, please review and do the poll. Plus my profile picture is a picture of Princess gummybear! Not the best quality, but whaevs!~~~ -Sydthekidhollis**


	3. Good news, and bad news

**Well what's gonna happen with Finn and Gummybear? Read to find out!**

Chapter 3: Good news, and bad news

Just as Princess Gummybear started to climb up into her tower, Princess Bubblegum walked in.

"Oh hi Gummybear! How has your day been so far?" The 18 year old Princess asked.

"Amazing! Today, I was looking out the window and this boy -my age- walked..."

"You what? You met a boy?"

"Yeah! And, when we held hands, I don't know sis. This feeling went through me like were meant for each other! And, he invited me to his Treehouse today!"

"Oh no this is bad. Very, very bad! You met Finn?" Princess Bubblegum asked frantically.

"Yeah! How'd you know his name?"

"Because sis! Everyone knows Finn! Especially me since... since..."

"I know sis he has... or had... a crush on you! Today he was gonna give you these flowers but gave 'em to me instead!" Gummybear said clutching the flowers.

"I can't keep Finn from you!" Bubblegum screamed.

"Why would you want to keep him away from me?" Gummybear questioned.

"Sit down. I think this is a good time to tell you." Princess Bubblegum sighed. "Long ago, an evil wizard named Ice King cast a spell on you... sort of. He said that if you ever fall in love and he finds out about it, he would make it so you can never speak again." Bubblegum said.

"So that's why I have to live in the..."

"Yep. For your protection." Bubblegum added.

"So what now? We make sure that this Ice King doesn't find out I like Finn?"

Princess Bubblegum sighed. "Depends. Did Finn seem in to you?"

"Well yeah. He gave me these flowers, blushed a few times and kept stuttering when he was talking." Gummybear said innocently.

"Then I can't keep Finn away from you! Not if he's in love with you... Ice king won't find out. He won't let that happen. There's only one thing stopping me from letting you guys like each other." Bubblegum said disappointed.

"Yeah what's that?" Gummybear questioned.

"Me. I still kinda like him from when I was your age..."

"Oh. Well your 18 now sis. It's just one day. Who knows? I might not like him after this!" Gummybear said trying to cheer Bubblegum up.

"No not Finn. You have to love Finn. Everyone does. Including... never mind. Have fun at the Treehouse! And remember, stay away from Ice King!" Bubblegum said and stomped up to her room.

So Gummybear turned to the door.

There was one problem. She had never been outside before. She couldn't get there by herself...

Suddenly the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Oh! Just who I wanted to talk to. This is Finn Princess." Finn said happily. "I was just wondering if Bubblegum said you could come."

"Oh! Yeah! I was actually just on my way now! Just asking though, could you maybe get me a ride there?" She asked with hope.

"Yeah of course Princess! Me and Jake'll be right there!" Finn said readily.

"Who's Jake?"

"My talking dog/brother guy! I think you'll like him. Everyone does. Including me."

"Alright see you then!" Gummybear said happily and hung up the phone. Hopefully Finn wouldn't think she was "Wimpy" cuz she's never been outside before.

Meanwhile on the ride to the Candy Kingdom...

"So Finn Gummybear seems in to you!" Jake said bombastically.

"Yeah man. Finally someone besides that... Flame Princess. I really don't like her."

"Yeah man sorry that I picked up the wrong lady for you dude!

"Ha-ha it's all good Jake. Now it's just gonna be me, you and Gummybear. And that ice-cream you got. You did get it right?"

"Well yeah I got it buddy but... I accidentally woke up at ya know midnight or so and had a ice-cream party with everyone from the Cloud Kingdom..."

"Jake! I told you not to eat it without my permission!"

"I didn't know it was wrong!"

"Aww Jake. I guess your okay. Just try to act... normal."

"Hey what do you mean by normal pal?" Jake said kinda mad.

"I don't know Jake... never mind. Alright... here we are. What time is it Jake?"

"Adventure Time!" Jake screamed!

**Hope you loved it! Please review and do the poll! **


	4. The best day of my life

**Hey guys! Anyways, enjoy chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: The best day of my life

Princess Gummybear sat inside the tower of the castle and for the first time, opened the doors to the balcony.

She stepped outside and felt the breeze gently brush over her skin.

She felt the afternoon sun kiss her face.

The smell of candy tress and flowers filled the air.

Everything just looked and felt so nice that she laughed at how she was scared before.

Then she saw him. There Finn was with some sort of yellow dog coming towards the kingdom.

"Finn!" She called out.

"Gummybear!" He called back.

Gummybear rushed inside and almost flew down the numerous flights of stairs. The Princess slowed down realizing how eager she looked to see Finn.

She opened the huge castle doors to reveal Finn -who looked the same- and his dog.

_'That's probably Jake.' _She thought to herself.

Jake held out his paw. "You must be Gummybear! I've heard a whole bunch about you sister!" Jake said.

Finn's face reddened and gave Jake a slap on the back. "Ha-ha-ha yeah let's get going Jake." Finn said.

"Princess, your chariot awaits." Jake said and morphed stairs up to his back.

"Whoah! That's so cool!" Gummybear said. "Jake can shape into anything he wants?"

"Yeah pretty much!" Finn said glad that the Princess liked Jake.

"Well come on Finn let's go!" Gummybear excitedly said and grabbed Finn's hand to pull him to the top with her.

As Gummybear and Finn rode slowly to the Treehouse, they talked about their plans for the day. And the wind blew colder and the clouds rolled in.

"It's kinda cold now Finn." Gummybear said.

"Here take this pink sweater your sister made me not too long ago." Finn said getting the sweater out of his backpack. "Here you go."

"Thanks Finn."

"So what do you like to do Princess?"

"Uhh... I don't know Finn. I love it outside! See, this is my first time out."

"Aww really? That's interesting! We should explore all of Ooo together! I mean, if that's what you want to do."

"That sounds mathematical Finn!" Gummybear said really excited.

"You use the word mathematical _too_?" Finn beamed.

"Heck yeah I do!" Princess said.

"Ha-ha alright Princess me and Finn'll put your adventuring skills to the test!" Jake said.

"I shoulda brought my sword!" Gummybear said disappointed.

"You _have_ a sword?" Finn asked.

"Yeah... is that a bad thing?" Gummybear said embarrassed again.

"Naw man! I mean wo-man... ha-ha. That's awesome! Why would you have one if you weren't allowed outside before though?" Finn said confused.

"I don't know. I always used to use it against this candy dummy. I had to improve my agility and stuff. That way I can prank people better..." Gummybear trailed off.

"Wow princess we like to do a lot of the same stuff! Finn said. "Who do you like to prank?"

"You know my sister, cinnamon bun... a few other candy people too. Just as long a none of them see me cuz no one knows I exist except for you guys and Bubblegum."

"Ha-ha wow Gummybear. That's fricken awesome! Anyway, here's the Treehouse. Let's go check it out and then we'll Adventure alright?" Finn said.

"Yeah sounds good!" Gummybear said. "I just want you to know Finn, this has been the best day of my life."

"Mine too, Princess. Mine too." Finn said.

"Not mine!" Jake added. "The best day of my life is when I found that huge pod full of ice-cream!"

**Hope you liked it! Please review and do poll! Also I'm gonna be gone March 29th through April 8th. So I won't be updating any stories then okay?**


	5. What time is it!

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: What time is it?

"Alright Finn!" Gummybear shouted from the bathroom. "How do I look?" Gummybear stepped out in some of Finn's old clothes.

"You look…" Finn said amazed.

"I hope it's okay that I made these shorts a skirt… I know it's kinda short but oh well!" Gummybear interrupted.

"You look, amazing!" Finn said laughing.

"Well thanks!" Gummybear said embarrassed.

"Come on you two let's go prank the Ice King!" Jake yelled from the kitchen.

"Uhhhh… why can't we do something else? Like explore something?" Gummybear hesitated.

"What Gummy… I thought…" Finn started.

"Gummy?" Gummybear questioned.

"Yeah that's a nickname I made up for you. Is it okay?" Finn said.

"Is it okay? It's perfect! And yeah Finn I do like to prank people, just not Ice King."

"Why? He's hilarious to prank." Finn said all confused.

"Maybe I should go… I don't want him to find me… with you." Gummybear said.

"No don't go! Just tell me what's wrong." Finn said urgently.

"Sit down Finn." Gummybear said and pushed Finn onto the couch. "I was just told this morning some pretty bad news."

"Which is…?" Finn said.

"Bubblegum told me if I ever fall in love and Ice King finds out… he'll take my voice. And Finn, I like you, I really do. But…"

"So wait… who are you in love with then?" Finn asked hoping it was him secretly.

Gummybear looked down at her feet and muffled softly. "You."

'_She loves me.' _Finn thought.

"Oh dang! That is some high level stuff right there bro!" Jake yelled from the kitchen again.

"Like I said… I should go now." Gummybear said.

"No Gummy. You can't leave! Because I… I… I like you a lot too! Please stay." Finn said pulling her arm. "I'll protect you from him. I'll protect you and your voice."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Gummybear said beaming.

"Princess, I would do anything for you." Finn said.

"Well Finn let's skip the pranking and get to exploring Ooo already!" Jake said impatiently.

"Yeah Finn come on let's go!" Gummybear grasped Finn's hand running out the door.

'_She acts just like me.'_ Finn thought.

"Okay Gummy what do you want to see first? The lake? Mountain Kingdom? Breakfast Kingdom?" Finn said.

"Aww Finn can't we do all 3?" Gummy said.

"Ha-ha of course Princess! Maybe I can teach you how to swim even!"

"Finn that would be… would be… MATHEMATICAL!"

"What time is it Princess?" Jake asked.

"Adventure Time!" She responded.

Suddenly the Ice King stopped Jake right in his tracks.

"Finn what do we do?" Gummy whispered urgently.

"So Princess looks like you ended up in love!" Ice King droned.

"Naw, me and Finn are just friends. Got it?" Gummy said lying.

"No!" Ice King said and zapped the Princess' throat.

"Finn, help." Gummybear said and no words came out.

"And I'll take her too." Ice King said laughing.

"No way old man!" Jake yelled and punched the crown of the Ice King.

"I'll get your voice back. Don't you worry Princess!" Finn said re-assuring.

The Princess only nodded with tears in her eyes.

**Please review and do poll!**


	6. What do we got to lose?

**Chapter 6: What do we got to lose?**

"I can't take this any longer." Gummybear mouthed as she sobbed.

"Don't worry Princess, I promised you I'd get your voice back." Finn said as calm is possible.

"Dude how are we even gonna do that? Ice King probably has it in his magical powers or somethin. It's not like an object we can just nab back from him." Jake said.

"He's right Finn." Gummybear mouthed and cried louder.

"Jake." Finn said in between clenched teeth. "You're making her cry more!"

"Uhhhh I meant he would probably give it back if he asked him for it." Jake said lying.

"You really think so?" Gummybear mouthed tears still spilling down her face.

"Yeah. Let's just go ask him for it for Grod's sake. What do we got to lose?" Jake directs this sentence right at Finn and says it in a manor telling Finn nothing will work.

"Umm Jake I got a better plan. How about we drop Gummybear off at the Candy Kingdom and tell her sister what happened. Then from there, we can just go to the Ice King and "ask" him for her voice back. Good idea?" Finn asks.

"Sure man!" Jake says know that might work.

"I don't want to tell my sister." Gummybear mouths. "She'll get mad."

"What? What'd you say?" Jake teased laughing.

"Jake!" Finn shouts. "It's not funny! Just look at her mouth and you can see what she says."

"Alright Princess... I guess we can just drop you off at the Treehouse..." Finn says sighing.

"Can't I come with you guys?" She mouths.

"Jake... help me out here." Finn whispers.

"You don't wanna come with us Princess. It's way awesomer at the Treehouse. I mean there's Beemo, Apple Juice, a nice warm bed in case you get tired... I mean, it takes a very long time to get to the Ice Kingdom." Jake says convincingly.

"Well then, I'll just stay there!" She mouths almost excitedly.

"Good idea." Finn says wiping away Gummy's tears with his shirt.

"Next time you see us... we'll have your voice Gummybear!" Finn says.

"I doubt it." Jake says muttering under his breath. Finn gives Jake an elbow in the belly. A long pause.

"Please come back..." Gummy mouths.

"We will. I swear on my awesome heroic bod Princess." Finn says.

"Farewell Finn!" Gummy mouths into the distance.

* * *

><p>"Finn, how are we gonna do this?" Jake asks.<p>

"I don't know Jake... just... I'd do anything for that girl." Finn says.

"Well that's what I like to hear." Jake says. "But hey, I'll do anything for my stomach right now. How bout we stop by Tree Trunks to get some Apple Pie?"

"Jake can we please just get to the Ice King?" Finn asks.

"Fine." Jake says discouraged. "But you owe me an Apple Pie."

**Sorry this took so long! Been REALLY busy! Please, please, please review and do poll!**


	7. Apple Pie!

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

Chapter 7: The Beatdown

Jake's POV

Right now we're on our way our way to the Ice Kingdom. Finn's on my back determined to get Gummybear's Voice back. I have no idea how we'll do that. I mean beating up the Ice King, sure that'll be easy, but where does he have to voice? I could really go for an apple pie. But Finn won't allow us to go to Tree Trunks' House.

"Jake, were here!" Finn says.

I bring Finn up to the Ice King's Room. We find him gossiping with his only friend Gunther.

"I don't know Gunther, I just love Princess Bubblegum. Slime Princess is just gross." He says.

"Give us the voice old man!" Finn screams.

I grow all big and punch Ice King right in the gut.

"Hey! You guys will make me lose my lunch!" Ice King says.

I see he's wearing a blue necklace.

"Where's her voice?" Finn demands.

"Finn! It's the necklace!" I call out.

Finn does a flip and pins the Ice King down with his sword. I knock the crown off him and snatch the necklace.

"Come on Finn let's go!" I say.

He jumps on me and we run back to the Treehouse with Gummybear's voice.

"Told you we'd get it." Finn states.

"Hey! I knew we'd get it!" I say lying.

"Surrrre ya did Jake. Now how bout that apple pie?" He suggests.

"Really?" I ask all excited.

"Just a quick stop." He says.

Just as we get to Tree Trunks' House, there stands Flame Princess blocking our way.

**SHOOT! What's gonna happen next? Review and do poll and I'll update!**


	8. Burnt Apple Pie

**Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 8: Burnt Apple Pie

"Hi Finn." Says Flame Princess.

"Oh hi FP." Finn says back. "We really have to go so if you could…"

"Where you going? Don't you wanna hang out?" She says.

"Well… uhhh… not really. I'm pretty busy." Finn replies.

Flame Princess looks at the blue necklace on Finn's Neck. She puts a frown on her face.

"Who's the necklace for Finn?" She asks.

Finn sinks down into Jake's Back.

"A Princess." Finn says.

"And what Princess would that be?" She asks.

"Princess Gummybear. Bubblegum's little sister." Finn responds.

"YOU WHAT?" Flame Princess explodes with jealousy. "Finn! What happened to you liking me?" She screams.

"Flame Princess we had nothing between us!" Finn says.

That was the wrong thing to say. Flame Princess just explodes with anger.

"We had something Finn!" FP says.

"No you guys didn't." Jake says. "If anything you guys are enemies. Finn destroys evils stuff."

"Jake you're not helping!" Finn says between gritted teeth.

"Soooo Jake." Flame Princess starts in a calm but mad voice. "You like apple pie… right?"

"Yeah. It's my favorite!" Jake says.

Just at that comment Tree Trunks walks out. She's got a smile on her face and a fresh apple pie on her trunk.

"Oh Jake!" Tree Trunks says. "I made you a fresh apple pie! It's made with fresh apples, and sugar, and lots of TLC!"

"Well thanks!" Jake says and takes the apple pie.

Suddenly Flame Princess nabs the apple pie and drops it on the ground. Then she takes her hands and touches the pie until its black as night.

"Enjoy your pie, Jake." FP says and walks away.

"It's ruined!" Jake yells! "She burnt it to a crisp! It's no good! Dig me a hole Finn. And bury my pie with me."

"Uhhhh Jake…" Finn starts.

"No Finn. I'll do it myself." Jake wails.

Jake digs a whole with his shovel hand and places the pie in it.

"Why?" Jake asks no one in particular. "Why did it have to happen to you?"

"Jake!" Finn says loudly.

"Just leave me alone." Jake says and turns his back.

"JAKE!" Finn screams.

"What?" Jake finally answers.

"Look!" Finn says.

And there's Tree Trunks with another apple pie. Jake's face lights up and he grabs the pie.

"Come on Jake. Let's get that voice back." Finn says.

**Review and do poll for another update!**


	9. Melted Icecream

**Hope you like it!**

"Come on Jake!" Finn says.

"What was that?" Jake says with a mouthful of apple pie.

"We have to go Jake." Finn says.

"What were we doing again?" Jake asks.

Finn slaps his forehead. He holds out the blue necklace to Jake.

"What's this for? Oh yeah!" Jake says. "Let me finish this pie."

When Jake finishes he laughs.

"Hey Finn. Try this." Jake says.

Jake puts on the blue necklace and presses the button in the middle of it.

"Hi, I'm Gummybear. I think Finn is extremely hot! Like sexy hot!" Jake says with Gummy's voice.

"Stop it Jake! We don't have time to mess around!" Finn says.

"What's the hurry?" Jake asks after taking the necklace off.

"She wants her voice back and I want to..." Finn starts.

"Finn and Gummy sitting in the tree-house..." Jake says.

"Glob it Jake! I'll go home myself!" Finn says.

Jake chuckles and puts Finn on his back.

"I was just messin' around Finn."

Finn scowls and crosses his arms.

"C'mon Finn." Jake says. "Homies help homies."

Finn smiles.

"What time is it Jake?" Finn asks.

"Adventure Time!" Jake shouts.

When Finn and Jake finally get back to the Treehouse, they find the place engulfed in flames.

"Noooo!" Jake yells. "The icecream! It's melting!"

"We have a bigger problem Jake! Gummybear! She's inside!" Finn yells.

A girl appears who's throwing flames at the house.

"Flame Princess." Finn whispers.

"Jake! Get water!"

Jake sucks up all the water at a nearby pond.

"Jake! Aim right there!" Finn points to Flame Princess.

Jake does as told and spews all the water out exactly at Flame Princess. The flames all go out and Finn rushes into the black charred house. He finds a lifeless Gummybear under what used to be a couch. She has burns on her face and arms. Jake rushes over to a puddle of melted icecream.

"It's ruined!" Jake sobs.

Finn cries on Gummybear's chest.

"Gummybear." Finn says. "I like you a lot."

He puts the necklace on her and turns it on.

"I love you too." She says.

"Gummy! You're alive!" Finn exclaims.

He gathers he in his arms and she kisses him on the lips. Finn smiles and asks

"Are you ready for your first battle?"

"Hold on." She responds.

She walks over to a crying Jake.

"Jake." She says. "Come to the Candy Kingdom and we'll eat all the icecream you want."

"Really?" Jake asks.

"I royal promise." Gummy says.

She turns to Finn.

"You said something about a fight?"

Finn takes her outside to a knocked out Flame Princess.

"Maybe this won't be a fight..." Finn says. "Jake!"

Finn scoops up FP and they all climb on Jake's back.

"Bring us to the Fire Kingdom." Finn says.

When they get there Finn throws her into a pit of fire. He jumps back up on Jake. Just as Jake turns to go, Flame Princess rises out of the pit with an angry look on her face.

"Gummy..." Finn says. "Now we can fight."

**Please review and do poll for more chapters!**


	10. Taken Away

**~Hey guys!~ Sorry it took me FOREVER to update! I hate re-typing stories haha. Anywayssss... Please enjoy the story! **

"Why do you keep hurting me?" Flame Princess roars.

"I'm not trying to hurt you princess!" Finn shouts.

"Well it's too late. You hurt me in the worst way you ever could. You hurt my feelings." FP says.

"Princess just please... go home. I don't wanna hurt you... Or fight you." Finn says.

"Fine! You go off with that... Gummy girl while I go." FP screams.

She turns around to leave. Jake shakes his head at Finn.

"Real smooth bro."

"Wait!" Gummy yells.

"Gummy what are you doing?" Finn says under his breath.

"What do you want?" FP snaps.

"Why can't we be friends? Were the same age and you seem really nice. Please?" Gummybear says.

"Friends? You take Finn away and wanna be friends? Never." Flame Princess says.

She rushes back into the Fire Kingdom and out of everyone's life. You can see tears in the corners of Finn's eyes.

"Well, yet again Finn, we didn't get to fight." Gummy says.

Finn just nods and looks out into the Fire Kingdom. Jake looks at Gummybear and shrugs. Then he puts a paw on Finn's shoulder.

"I've never had someone hate me before." Finn says.

"Sure you have Finn! You got Ice King, Me-Mow, those Dwarf Guys..." Jake says.

"Not helping Jake." Gummy whispers harshly.

"Told you Flame Princess was bad news Finn! I mean... Look at Gummybear! She's a good lady. Plus she wont burn you up!" Jake says.

Gummy blushes and looks away.

"Why can't I listen to you?" Finn asks Jake.

Gummy grabs Finn's hand and says "I don't hate you Finn."

Finn perks up and smiles.

"That's all that matters."

"Now why don't we get that icecream I promised Jake?" Gummy suggests.

"That's a great idea! Come on you two!" Jake says enthusiastically.

Jake grabs the two and throws them on his back.

"Hey buddy." Jake whispers and nudges Finn. "Tier 2."

Finn pauses for a moment and stares at Gummybear's lips. He looks back at Jake and shakes his head no. Jake shrugs and continues walking.

"You know Finn, if you want a kiss, just kiss me. It's creepy when you stare at my lips." Gummybear says.

"Go for it dude!" Jake says.

Gummybear grabs Finn by the shirt and kisses him.

"Yeaaahhhh buddy!" Jake says.

"Ehem. Just what is going on here?" A familiar voice says.

Finn pushes Gummy off him.

"Peebles! Uh... Hi how's a goin?" Finn asks.

Princess Bubblegum raises her eyebrows and looks at Gummybear.

"Sis! We were just... The Ice King he..." Gummy stutters.

"Ice King took her voice but we got it back. The curse is gone." Jake says.

"Gummybear! You are in big trouble missy! Get down here." PB says.

Gummy jumps down off of Jake and grabs her sisters hand. Princess Bubblegum shakes her head at Finn and walks off.

"Let's go home homie." Jake says.

**Awwww. A little sad at the end. Please review and do poll! I look forward to taking your suggestions and seeing what you think!**


	11. All Choked Up Inside

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! Note: A lot of people keep saying Finn's with Flame Princess now. I'M AWARE! Please stop telling me that, this is a FanFICTION! Thanks guys. Enjoy!**

Back at the Treehouse...

"Jake... what am I doing wrong?" Finn asks.

"Well... you leave your dirty clothes all over the floor, you never eat your breakfast and..."

"No man! With ladies."

"Let me teach you something about relationships." Jake says.

Jake pushes Finn on the couch and pours himself a cup of hot chocolate. Then Jake sits down and begins to play "Guardians Of Sunshine" on Beemo.

"You were saying about relationships...?" Finn says.

"That's it man. There's nothing _to _say. Whatever your gut tells you to do, do it." Jake says. "So what's your gut sayin'?"

Finn sits there and thinks for a second. He stares wistfully out the window wondering what to do.

"Clear things up with Bubblegum." Finn finally concludes.

In Gummybear's room...

"I can't believe this Gummybear!" Bubblegum says. "I tell you to only see Finn for a day, but you kiss him? And what's this I hear about Ice King?"

"Well... I... Met him. He took my voice but then I..." Gummy starts.

"He what! Gummybear! You have no idea how much danger you could've been in! You are here by banned from seeing Finn anymore!" Bubblegum yells and storms out of Gummy's tower, locking the door from the outside. Tears burst into Gummybear's eyes, and she goes outside on the towers little balcony to sing a song.

(Sing to "All Gummed Up Inside [Incendium])

_"The sky is finally going to a dim_

_Now my sister says I can't keep him_

_I don't know what to say_

_'bout the boy I kissed today_

_Now look what I have to pay!_

_It feels like there's a hole inside my body_

_Like there's a hole inside my heart_

_It's like this feeling is gonna consume me_

_If I keep waiting for my life to start_

_Oh I feel all choked up inside_

_I feel all choked up inside_

_I feel all choked up inside-"_

**Yes, I did steal All Gummed Up Inside. I just tweaked it a little bit. :) I need AT LEAST 3 new reviews to update the next chapter. So please review and vote "Adventure Time" on the poll!**


	12. So many questions

**Sorry for the delay! Enjoy! **

Chapter 12

And it seems all the Candy People heard the young Princess' Song and gathered around the tower. It was the most beautiful voice they have ever heard.

"Who is she?"

"Encore!"

"What is she doing up there?"

"AHHHH!"

"Frickin' awesome!"

"Who's she singin about?"

"What? Huh? What just happened?"

"Hahaha that's a good one."

"STOP STEPPING ON MY SHOES!"

All whispers from the crowd. Gummybear ignored the people down below her, and pushed her hand out toward the grasslands.

"Oh Finn." She says.

Gummybear walked back inside and drew the curtains all the way shut.

"Finn? She kissed Finn?"

"Who is she?"

"But Finn likes Bubblegum!"

"Where's Finn now?"

"I need my icecream!"

The crowd went absolutely wild. Just as Finn and Jake were at the outskirts of Candy Kingdom, the heard Gummy's Song.

"Dude, listen." Finn said.

"Now my sister says I can't keep him. I don't know what to say, 'bout the boy I kissed today, now look what I have to pay..." Finn hears Gummy sing in a clear voice.

"Dude what does she mean?" Finn asks.

"Sounds like Bubblegum banned her from being with you, and now she's punished." Jake answers.

"Wow man, that sounds like a pretty accurate analysis." Finn says.

"Ehhh it's a lucky guess." Jake says. "So are you gonna do somethin about this?"

"I don't know what I _can _do Jake." Finn says.

"Well you _could _just stand here and do nothin about it, or give it a try. What do you got to lose?" Jake says shrugging.

"Friendship with Bubblegum and the love of the Candy People." Finn says and kicks a rock.

"Cheer up man. You'll always have me, I'm your bro. Besides, you'll probably be livin with me the rest of your life. So what difference does it make anyway?" Jake says.

"Yeahhh okay maybe I should talk to PB." Finn says.

"Oh Finn." Gummy says and reaches out towards Finn.

"Gummy!" Finn says and runs towards the tower.

"He's got this." Jake says out loud.

"Finn, what's going on here?" Peppermint Butler asks standing at the base of the tower.

"Uhhh no time to explain." Finn says.

"But Finn who is..." Peppermint Butler starts.

"Gummy!" Finn yells up the tower.

"Finn?" She says pulling the curtains back. "Finn! You have to go! My sister doesn't approve of us!"

Suddenly Princess Bubblegum barges out of the castle and takes Finn roughly by the hand.

"We need to talk." She says in the calmest voice possible.

Gummy walks back inside her tower and begins to cry again. Outside, the Candy People had many questions for Jake.

"Jake, who is she?" Mr. Cupcake asks.

"Guys, I can't tell you anything. I'm sworn to secrecy." Jake says.

"By who?" Someone asks.

"Princess Gummybear, Finn's girlfriend." Jake answers.

"This girl is a princess?" Somebody asks.

"I've said too much..." Jake says. "Y'all mind your own business. Now go home. That's Finn's man biz."

The Candy People split up in different directs besides Lady Rainicorn.

"Princess Bubblegum seemed pretty mad. Maybe we should go check on Finn." LR suggests.

"Nahhh he's fine. Let's go hang out." Jake says.

"Jake wait!" Someone cries.

"Up there!" Lady says pointing at the tower.

Jake stretches up and grabs Gummybear.

"Jake!" She says hugging him. "My sis! She banned me from being with Finn! We have to do something! Please."

**At least 3 reviews for me to post the next chapter! Thanks so much guys!**


	13. Decisions

****_ATTENTION!:_ ****Guys, a lot of people have been PMing me saying they couldn't find this chapter! So yes, it will be re-posted once! I'm sorry for the inconvenience! There was a glitch in Fanfiction yesterday, and this happened to all my stories! ****

**Oh my gosh you guys! I am SO sorry it took me this long to update! Well, this is probably the second to last chapter. :( Seriously though, 58 reviews?! I LOVE Adventure Time Fans! You guys are awesome! I really hope you like this chapter! Oh yeah by the way, you guys should REALLY check out my other story "A Day in Jake's Life"! Everyone tells me in my Adventure Time stories, I do the best job at writing Jake! (Probably beacause he's my favorite character lol.) It's just another story with short chapters, with Jake just being his hilarious self. I hope to see you guys check that story out! Anyways, ENJOY!**

Chapter 13

"Are you crazy? Did you see how mad she was?" Jake asks.

"Well we have to do _something_ Jake." Gummybear says.

"Why don't we just wait and see what happens?" Jake suggests. "I'm pretty sure she locked the Castle doors anyway."

"Jake is right, Gummy. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Your sister was probably just concerned about your safety." Lady says.

"Or she's just jealous I have a boyfriend and she doesn't." Gummy mumbles.

Meanwhile inside the Candy Castle...

"Princess I... We... Ice King..." Finn begins.

"I'm listening." Bubblegum says crossing her arms.

"I really like your sister okay? We just wanted to go on an adventure! Then we ran into Ice King and he took her voice. Then we got it back, and everything was fine. When you came... Yeah I was kissing her..." Finn says.

"Probably for like the 10th time." Princess mumbles.

"2nd actually... But that's beside the point. You know I would never do anything to hurt her." Finn says. "Don't be mad at me. It's not my fault that she's just so... Just so... Perfect."

"I know it's not your fault, Finn." Bubblegum says sadly. "I'm just being... Selfish."

"Selfish?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, selfish." Princess says. "It's just that... You're like my best friend, Finn. I feel like if I let you two go out, you'll ignore me."

"Well of course not Princess! You know me! I'll always be here protecting you, and the Candy Kingdom." Finn says. "You'll always be my best friend."

"Good." Princess says. "You have my permission. You can go now if you want."

"Thanks, Princess. I'll see you later." Finn says and turns to the door.

"Finn... Wait." Bubblegum says and stops him.

"What is it?" Finn asks.

Princess Bubblegum comes a little closer, and kisses Finn lightly on the lips. She pulls away, and takes a few steps back.

"Just thought I had to do that one more time." She says.

"Thank you Peebles..." Finn says and walks out the door.

Meanwhile outside, Lady, Jake and Gummy talk diligently about random stuff.

"Yeah, so then this one squirrel guy walks up to me and asks me for 5 bucks! And I said 'Frick no! Get your own money you whack job!'" Jake says. "Oh Finn you're back! What'd she say?"

"We have... Permission." Finn says to Gummy.

"Oh that's great!" Gummy screams and tears come to her eyes. "I was so worried!"

"Yeah... Me too." Finn says sadly. "Hey I'll call you later Gummy. Jake, let's go home."

"Alright brotha let's blow this popsicle stand!" Jake says.

So Finn and Jake walk home quickly, and when they get there, Finn just plops down on the couch and mopes.

"What's wrong man? You got permission! You should be happy!" Jake says.

"I know man... I should be! But before I left, Bubblegum. She kissed me." Finn says.

"She what?! Aw dude! You got two ladies that like you! And they're sisters!" Jake says.

"Yeah Jake, I know. What the heck am I supposed to do?" Finn asks.

"I don't know man, which one do you like more?" Jake says.

"That's the problem, bro." Finn says. "Bubblegum I've liked my whole life, but Gummybear... She's my age and acts just like me."

"Well then, which one's hotter?" Jake asks.

"You mean like sexy-hot?" Finn asks.

"Well duh!" Jake says. "Which one is it?"

"I don't know man! They're pretty much equal. They look almost exactly the same." Finn says.

"Then you obviously go for Gummybear." Jake says. "She's actually your age, and when you guys get married, you won't have to be king of Candy Kingdom. Bubblegum's husband will have to take that position. Being king is a stressful job man!"

"How would you know?" Finn asks.

"Because you have to sit there... And have servants do the stuff you want them to do, and eat a bunch of ice cream... Okay maybe it's not THAT stressful." Jake says. "But still, she's your age, and you guys are exactly alike! You and PB have almost nothing in common! I mean think about it. She's a science brainiac, and you don't even have to smarts to make breakfast in the morning!"

"True..." Finn says. "I think you're right man. I'll call Gummybear right now."

So Finn picks up the phone and dials the Candy Castle's number. A few seconds later, someone answers.

"Hi Finn!" Bubblegum says. "Hey, I'm throwing a surprise party for Gummybear, wanna come over and help set up?"

"Heck yeah I do!" Finn says. "What's the party gonna be about?"

"Let me tell you a little story Finn." Bubblegum says. "13 years ago, a beautiful baby princess was born to the King and Queen of Candy Kingdom. It made the Kingdom very happy. 2 months later though, something very unfortunate happened. The King and Queen died from a terrible accident, and the Kingdom was broken beyond repair. That night, an evil ice wizard appeared, and cast a spell on the baby princess. If she were to ever find love, he would steal her voice. The wizard thought nobody heard him, but the baby princess' older sister did. The next day, the older sister locked her sister in a tower, protecting her from the curse. The baby princess was to never come out, unless no one but her older sister was around. The people thought the baby princess was involved in the accident, and thought she died also. The Kingdom was left to the baby princess' 5 year old older sister. It was tough for the older sister to rule at first, but she got the hang of it. The older was determined to keep her little sister safe, and keep her voice protected. To this day, the older sister still rules the Candy Kingdom, and the Candy Citizens still assume the baby princess is dead. Today at the party, I'm going to tell the people this story, and make Gummy an 'official' Candy Kingdom Princess."

"Wow... That's a really touching story..." Finn says. "I didn't know you had to rule when you were 5!"

"Yeah, it was pretty hard. Does the party sound good though?" Bubblegum asks.

"Yeah, sounds mathematical! The Candy People will be thrilled! Gummy doesn't know they think she's dead though..." Finn says.

"I told her after you left." Bubblegum says. "Now will you and Jake come over to help set up?"

"Of course!" Finn says. "We'll be there in 5 minutes!"

**Woah! Cliffhanger! Yeah... Not really. Hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot! I need at least 3 reviews to post the final chapter! Remember also to check out "A Day in Jake's Life" and my poll! **


	14. Happy Endings Do Exist

**Hey guys! Last chapter of A New Princess! Longest, (And I think best) one yet! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Happy Endings Do Exist

"Come on Jake, time to go to Candy Kingdom!" Finn says excitedly.

"Huh? Who do what to where?" Jake says opening his eyes sleepily.

"Were you just taking a nap?" Finn asks and starts laugh.

"You got a problem with that?" Jake asks and raises one eyebrow.

"Ha-ha no dude I just thought you weren't asleep. You ready to go?" Finn asks.

"Do what?" Jake asks.

Finn starts laughing again and pats Jake on the back.

"Ha-ha quit kidding around man lets go." Finn says and walks out the front door.

"I still don't know where we're going, but okay!" Jake says and runs out the door with Finn.

Finn jumps on Jake's back and tells Jake about his phone call with Princess Bubblegum.

"Ooohhh we have to set up for a party! Okay!" Jake says. "I'm all about parties' man!"

"You think I don't know that?" Finn asks. "I see you sneak out of the Treehouse every night to go party in the Cloud Kingdom! Without me!"

"Heroes need their sleep man!" Jake says and starts cracking up. "I never knew you wanted to come."

"You never invited me." Finn mumbles and crosses his arms.

"Fine, next time I'll invite you. Deal?" Jake asks.

"Deal." Finn says.

So Finn and Jake finally make their way to the Candy Kingdom. It was a perfectly sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. Jake slowed down a little bit just to enjoy the walk.

"We're in no hurry right?" Jake asks Finn.

"Not really man. Not like we're saving a Princess or somethin." Finn replies.

"Which reminds me man; I wonder what happened to Flame Princess." Jake says.

Finn turns his head away from Jake and stares off in the distance.

"I don't wanna talk about it man." Finn says.

"Well she seemed pretty mad. She's sure to find someone else. Just like you did." Jake says.

Finn takes Jake's comment into deep thought. He did find someone else. Twice. First Bubblegum, then FP, now Gummy. Jake has only had one girlfriend in his life.

"Do you think Gummy is 'the one'?" Finn asks.

"You guys seem pretty into each other!" Jake says. "You made it to tier 2 on your first day out with her!"

"What was it like when you met Lady?" Finn asks.

"Oh man, the same thing!" Jake says. "When I met her, I just knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Then why do you live with me?" Finn jokes.

"Because bros gotta stick together, man!" Jake says matter-a-factly.

When Finn and Jake finally arrive at the Candy Kingdom, everything seems pretty normal. The Candy Citizens are walking around doing their usual jobs. The only weird thing is the Candy Staff was starting to assemble a small stage to the left of the castle. None of the Candy Citizens seemed to notice. Then Finn saw Bubblegum, not in her usual clothes. Now she was wearing a pink shirt and jean shorts, and her long pink hair was up in ponytail.

"Alright, now put the microphone center stage." She says no one in particular.

Cinnamon Bun picks up the microphone and places it on the front of the stage. Bubblegum gives a thumbs up. Finn jumps off of Jake and goes over to talk to her.

"Wow you look different." Finn says.

"Yeah, you usually see me wearing my formal princess junk." Bubblegum says. "I just wanna look like this so it doesn't look like I'm upstaging Gummybear."

"Do the Candy People know about this party?" Finn asks.

"Nope. Not one except for me!" Bubblegum says giggling.

"What about the people helping set up?" Finn asks.

"They think they're setting up for a concert." Princess replies.

"What can I do to help?" Finn asks.

"Nothing really. It's almost set up. I just need you to talk to Gummy. Tell her than in an hour there's going to be a concert outside. Oh yeah, also have her wear her blue dress." PB tells Finn.

"No problem!" Finn says and runs up to the Candy Castle.

"Jake, can you go find Party Pat and tell him we need him to get a party going at the Candy Castle? I'm sure he'll come." Princess asks Jake.

"Yeah no problem! I think he's still at the Cloud Kingdom!" Jake says. "Can I tell him what the party is about?"

"Yeah, just tell him it's a _surprise _party though. That way he won't let out any hints to any of the Candy Citizens." Princess says.

Meanwhile upstairs in the Candy Tower...

"Hey Gummy!" Finn says and barges in the door.

"Finn! What a surprise! I'm so happy to see you!" Gummy says and gives him a tight hug.

"Yeah, I have a surprise for you!" Finn says excitedly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Gummy asks.

"We're going to a concert in an hour!" Finn exclaims.

"Oh my Gob yay! I've never been to a concert before!" Gummybear says.

"Just a few things though. It's more of a... Formal concert. So you should probably wear your formal princess dress." Finn says.

"My formal princess dress? How did you know about that?" Gummy asks suspiciously.

Finn stutters and looks and the ground waiting for an answer to come to his head.

_Why can't I be quick with answers like this just like Jake is? _Finn thinks to himself.

"Because... Your sister is coming. And she told me to suggest you wear that." Finn says.

"Oh okay!" Gummy says and a smile brightens her face. "I'll be right back!"

Finn goes out on Gummy's porch looking out the Grasslands. He can see everything from up here. The Treehouse, the Ice Kingdom, even way over to the ocean sparkling in the sunlight.

"It's a beautiful view. Isn't it?" Gummy says from behind him.

"Yeah. It really is. My view looks like something similar on the roof of the Treehouse." Finn says not turning around.

"Well I'm going to do my hair now. I'll be out in 5 minutes." Gummybear says.

"Hey Finn how's it going?" Jake says from behind him.

"Jake hi!" Finn says and turns around. "What are you doing up here?"

"I don't know." Jake says. "Just thought I'd say hi after I got Party Pat."

"Woah you got Party Pat?" Finn asks.

"Keep your voice down!" Jake whispers loudly. "It's supposed to be a surprise party. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Finn whispers. "You better go. Gummy would wonder why you're here when she comes out of the bathroom."

"See you in 10 minutes!" Jake says and jumps of the balcony.

Finn rolls his eyes as he watches Jake do flips of the balcony. He was always showing off like this. A couple minutes later, Gummy walks out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" She asks and slips on a pair of blue flip flops.

Finn takes in the beautiful girl he sees. She's wearing an aqua strapless dress that comes down just below her knees. And now instead of a side ponytail, she has her hair down at her shoulders.

"You look... Beautiful." Finn says. "Why is your princess dress so much shorter than Bubblegum's?"

"Thanks! And that's because she rules the Candy Kingdom. She needs to wear something more proper. Now come on, we don't wanna be late!" Gummy says and grabs Finn's hand.

They literally run down the stairs hand in hand until they reach outside. Bubblegum rings a big bell and begins to shout.

"ALL CANDY KINGDOM RESIDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE WEST SIDE OF THE CASTLE. WE HAVE A MANDATORY ANNONCEMENT." Bubblegum yells.

"Mandatory announcement? And my sis is wearing casual clothes? What's going on?" Gummy asks.

"You'll see." Finn says and kisses her on the cheek. "Stay here and wait for your sister to get up on stage."

Finn leaves Gummy towards the back, so she would blend in with the rest of the Candy People. He finds Jake and Lady at the front and sits next to him. When all the Candy People arrive, Princess Bubblegum walks up on stage.

"Welcome Candy Citizens!" She says. "I have very important and exciting news!"

Bubblegum tells the story of Gummy, and how she is now here now, and here to stay. She tells them Gummy was hidden for her own protection, but now the curse has been lifted. The crowd in awe, and some even started crying tears of joy. Finn looks back at Gummy who stares wistfully around her, seeing how much she is loved.

"And that is why; I think it is time for something." Bubblegum says.

"Dude that's your Q!" Jake says to Finn.

Finn goes back into the crowd and takes Gummy's hand. He leads her up on stage and over to her older sister.

"Gummybear, I now make you an official Princess of Candy Kingdom." Bubblegum says and places a crown on Gummy's head.

Gummybear smiles and walks up to the microphone.

"Wow." She says. "I never knew how much I was loved. I want to thank my sister for protecting me through all these years, and putting this whole thing together for me! Also though, there is also someone else I'd like to thank..."

She looks back at Finn and holds out her hand.

"My new boyfriend. Finn. If it wasn't for him, I never would've realized what kind of person I was, what love was, and never would've had the curse lifted. And I never would've met all of you awesome people!" She says.

The crowd cheers at this remark.

"I like you a lot Princess." Finn says to Gummy.

"I love you too, Finn." Gummy says.

Then, she leans in, and kisses Finn right up on stage. At this point, everyone is crying happiness, and awing at the two. Then a bear walks up on stage.

"Enough of this!" He says jokingly. "Who is ready to PAR-TAY?"

The crowd cheers in consent, and Party Pat blasts the music. Everyone starts dancing, and the whole day just turns out to be a fun one. And that is the story of how Finn finally found someone just his age, not too dangerous, and had the right kind of personality. This is the story of how Finn met his new Princess. His Princess he would forever love. The end.

**Thanks for reading! I really hoped you guys liked this story and GummyxFinn. Please review and stuff! Tell me if you want a sequel maybe? Give me 3 reviews for this chapter and maybe I will make one! Also, remember to check out "Princess Bubblegum's Sick Day", "A Day in Jake's life", and my upcoming story "13 Again." I love you guys! Thanks! ~Sydthekidhollis**


End file.
